A Story of Little Shop of Horrors
A Story of Little Shop of Horrors is a 23-minute syndicated TV special created in 1987 to promote the movie. It has been included as an extra on every DVD and blu ray release of the film, though it has yet to be transferred in HD. The above title is cited on home video packaging and the narration states, "This is a story of...," but the actual title that appears on-screen is simply "Little Shop of Horrors." About Produced by The Geffen Film Company, the special opens with scenes from the original film and comments from Roger Corman. Switching gears, it quickly segues into the 1986 movie, featuring a wealth of behind-the-scenes footage and interviews with many cast and crew members. Primarily created in London, notably absent are screenwriter/lyricist Howard Ashman and composer Alan Menken, who were not present for the shoot. Vincent Gardenia, Steve Martin and the film's other guest stars are not interviewed, and nothing is mentioned about the film's infamous reshoot. Interviewees *Roger Corman *David Geffen *Frank Oz *Rick Moranis *Ellen Greene *Tichina Arnold *Michelle Weeks *Tisha Campbell *Lyle Conway Behind-the-Scenes Footage *Construction of the Skid Row Set *Skid Row (Downtown) filming *Suddenly, Seymour rehearsal and filming *Dentist! rehearsal and filming *Seymour and Orin in the dentist office *The creature workshop *Feed Me (Git It) rehearsal and filming *Mean Green Mother From Outer Space filming Gallery Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Set Construction 01.jpg|Constructing Skid Row Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Set Construction 02.jpg|Constructing Skid Row Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Skid Row Behind the Scenes 01.jpg|Filming Skid Row Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Skid Row Behind the Scenes 02 Frank Oz.jpg|Frank Oz filming Skid Row Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Skid Row Behind the Scenes 03 Rick Moranis.jpg|Rick Moranis filming Skid Row Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Skid Row Behind the Scenes 04 Rick Moranis.jpg|Rick Moranis filming Skid Row Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Skid Row Behind the Scenes 05.jpg|Filming Skid Row Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Skid Row Behind the Scenes 06 Rick Moranis.jpg|Filming Skid Row Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Behind the Scenes - Rick Moranis & Steve Martin 01.jpg|Steve Martin & Rick Moranis Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Behind the Scenes - Rick Moranis & Steve Martin 02.jpg|Steve Martin & Rick Moranis Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Behind the Scenes - Rick Moranis & Steve Martin 04.jpg|Steve Martin & Rick Moranis Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Behind the Scenes - Rick Moranis & Steve Martin 03.jpg|Steve Martin & Rick Moranis Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Behind the Scenes - Frank Oz, Steve Martin. Rick Moranis.jpg|Steve Martin, Rick Moranis & Frank Oz Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Behind the Scenes - Michelle Weeks, Tichina Arnold, Tisha Campbell.jpg|Interviewing the Urchins Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Dentist Rehearsal - Tichina Arnold, Tisha Campbell.jpg|Tisha Campbell and Tichina Arnold rehearsing Dentist! Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Suddenly, Seymour Rehearsal - Ellen Greene & Rick Moranis.jpg|Ellen Greene & Rick Moranis rehearsing Suddenly, Seymour Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Suddenly, Seymour Rehearsal - Michelle Weeks, Tichina Arnold, Tisha Campbell.jpg|Michelle Weeks, Thichina Arnold & Tisha Campbell rehearsing Suddenly, Seymour Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Suddenly, Seymour Behind the Scenes - Ellen Greene & Rick Moranis.jpg|Ellen Greene & Rick Moranis filming Suddenly, Seymour Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Suddenly, Seymour Behind the Scenes - Ellen Greene & Rick Moranis 2.jpg|Rick Moranis & Ellen Greene filming Suddenly, Seymour Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Plant Workshop.jpg|The plant workshop Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Audrey II Poke Test.jpg|Fingering Audrey II Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Audrey II Tongue Test.jpg|Testing the tongue Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Audrey II Vine Test.jpg|Testing the vines Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Frank Oz feels up Rick Moranis.jpg|Director feeling up Seymour Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Frank Oz necking Rick Moranis.jpg|Director necking Seymour Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Limp Audrey II.jpg|Dressing a limp Audrey II Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Filming Audrey II.jpg|Filming Audrey II Category:Little Shop Of Horrors Category:1986 movie Category:Films Category:TV